User talk:PatPeter
__TOC__ Hi PatPeter -- we are excited to have Red Orchestra Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse Namespaces This is here in the case I can get the custom namespaces I had on my old wiki. -PatPeter 19:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Namespaces to Keep *Portal *Portal talk *WikiProject *WikiProject talk Redundant Namespaces *History *History talk * Pair 1 **Manual **Manual talk **Extension **Extension talk * Pair 2 ** Map ** Map talk ** Server ** Server talk * Pair 3 **Modification **Modification talk **Mutator **Mutator talk *Pair 4 **Unit **Unit talk **Clan **Clan talk * Pair 5 **Term **Term talk **Tactic **Tactic talk * Pair 6 **Weapon **Weapon talk **Vehicle **Vehicle talk *Pair 7 **Role **Role talk **Player - Merge with user. **Player talk - Merge with user talk. I moved all pages out of these namespaces with the message "No longer using redundant namespaces." -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 04:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Glad I'm glad to contribute to Red Orchestra Wiki! Kalinine 12:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, I am Fargo84, head admin of the WWII Wiki and I was wondering if you would like to share affiliated links to increase traffic on both of our wikis. Furthermore, perhaps editors from both of our wikis will come to contribute. I'll let you think about this deal. Please reply soon, Link User:Fargo84 02:40,4/29/2013 02:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) No I haven't but I think it is probably best because policies between my WWII wiki and the other one are very different. For example, the WWII Wiki I work for has the policy of no articles copied from other websites and encourages original works. Anyway, I'll set up the links and perhaps even edit here a bit. Nice to be working with you. Best Regards, 22:07,6/22/2013 22:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Just how active are you? This wiki had almost no material whatsoever when I first stumbled upon it, and it looks like no one's edited here in a dog's age. Are you still active? If not, I request that you transfer crat and admin rights to me. Otherwise, I request that you make me an admin so I can kick-start this thing and hopefully bring it back from the dead. Brainwasher5 (talk) 19:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Given your complete silence over the matter I'm going to assume that you retired without leave, and will be seeking adminship and crat rights over this wiki. Brainwasher5 (talk) 12:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm always here, I've just been busy. Edit the wiki first, and if you are deserving of admin, you get it. Posting on a wiki and DEMANDING admin is a sure-fire way NOT to get it. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 03:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) If you honestly believe that you are going to be around here enough to be a capable and responsible admin, then I won't need to apply for adminship. Which is why, regardless of whether or not you saw the message on the main page, it works out for me. Now that I have your attention, I wanted to know your opinion on what could be done about the state of weapons pages (for a start). Do you have (or know anyone who has) a standard template for weapons? Larger first person shooter game franchise wikis such as call of duty wiki and battlefield wiki all have one, if you want to check them out. I think templates would make this wiki more serious and at the very least have a semblance of progress rather than abandonment. Brainwasher5 (talk) 03:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :We have role templates with weapon-specific snippets in them, but not a Template:Weapon. Make a first draft and I can throw in my two cents as to what we need. I should be able to check the wiki every night. And I advertise the wiki every time I play RO2. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 01:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the speedy response! Well, first I'd like to throw around a couple of terms that every weapon would be good for, such as * Damage * Sight dial range (e.g 100m-1500m) * Magazine capacity * Starting ammunition * Rate of Fire * Reload speeds * Existing ammunition checking speed * Bullet velocity (high/low) There might be other values. If you can think of anything, please list them here so I can add them to the template. We could always just take an existing template from BF or CoD and modify it. Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose another question would be how much of these stats has tripwire released? Call of Duty uses infoboxes, which are very simple to set up. Has Tripwire posted a listing of this information somewhere on the forums, or will we have to infer it? –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 05:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) This is kind of a crappy answer, but we could always put in what we know and leave the rest unfilled. I can test everything listed myself (due to the way damage works in red orchestra, we can be comfortably vague with words such as high or low). Brainwasher5 (talk) 19:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! I've been editing this wiki recently and I would like to improve this wiki into a better one. I am looking foward to become a staff in this wiki, and I'm leaving you a message to apply the admin possition. I don't have much to say, that's all ,Thx. The Best Medic 06:02, September 4, 2014 (UTC)